Moments
by spcecadet
Summary: Lauren remembers just what Bo has given her. Set sometime after 4x05. A brief writing exercise one-shot involving a bit of smut to get me focused back on fanfictions.


A/N: A big thank you to HS, GH, and TF for their feedback with this story – it was my first attempt at writing something smutty and was very odd to do, so please feel free to leave comments for future reference. This is basically a one-shot quick activity designed to get my writing juices going after months devoted to a cross country move, raising a young puppy who just started sleeping through the night, and a hectic spring/summer at work. Now that everything is settled, I will be going back to 'Change of State' shortly.

* * *

><p>The benefit of not being with Bo was the establishment of a routine. Love aside, the succubus brought an annoying sense of chaos to the normally ordered doctor's life. Instead of checking her cultures at seven, coordinating projects at nine, keeping up with current research at eleven while enjoying a sensible heart-healthy lunch, seeing patients in the afternoon followed by a chaser of her own side projects, the doctor often found herself taking pictures of her cultures at some point in the day, making harried phone calls right before a lunch of Thai and succubus, and seeing far fewer patients than she should in order to do 'doctor-y stuff' for whatever project her girlfriend was working on at the time.<p>

Since splitting up with Bo, Lauren developed a new schedule. Call Evony at eight to discuss her projects, work on her current 'project' until eleven, grab a sandwich and eat it at the Dark's archives while trying to find _any_ explanation as to why her ex-girlfriend was acting so out of character until two, then spend the rest of the afternoon seeing patients. The doctor found it amusing that even though she never saw Bo, and didn't expect to, she still spent the majority of her day making sure the stubborn woman was safe.

Lauren was currently spending her evening modifying her solution to transform Fae DNA in to something resembling human. The busy, often tedious work suited her at this time of day, especially while musing about her life over the past year. Even though they only tolerated her for Bo's sake, dating Bo allowed Lauren to actually have friends. Lauren was so caught up in remembering Kenzi's lock picking lessons that she didn't hear the sound of her door quietly opening and closing. She did feel _it_, however – the feeling of the woman she was oh so familiar with staring at her as if she was the only person in the world.

Lauren didn't say anything. With Bo she didn't need to. It was always easier to communicate with Bo using subtle looks, touches, anything to physically remind them that they were _connected_. Instead, the doctor merely returned Bo's stare, allowing the succubus to make the first move. It felt like time stood still, causing her internal scientist to mock her internal woman. But then again, with Bo the woman version of Lauren always beat the logical scientist version. It could have been a second or an hour, but eventually the succubus rushed toward the doctor, gently framing her face in her hands before leaning in and staring in to Lauren's wide eyes. The doctor could swear that there wasn't enough room between them for even a simple molecule to pass without touching them both, and the thought of taking a deep breath to feel more of the succubus caused Lauren's breath to hitch.

The doctor didn't know who made the first move. Later, all she would remember would be the texture of Bo's lips brushing against hers, the feel of the desk digging against her lower back, and the taste of her ex-girlfriend's mouth as their tongues lightly dueled against each other. Lauren finally moaned as the scent of the woman before her completely overwhelmed her. It was a scent that she could not describe, but one that was uniquely Bo. One that she associated with long nights in bed, the sense of freedom, and most importantly, the feeling of home that only Bo was able to bring her. One that she longed to smell on her clothes, her bed, and her house, with an almost physical need.

Emboldened, Lauren's arms tightened around Bo's back as she slowly straightened to a standing position. The feel of her body to sliding against the soft curves that she had dreamed of every night since the break-up caused her to shiver in anticipation. The deep moan of her ex-girlfriend caused Lauren to smirk against Bo's lips even as she guided the woman to lean against the wall. Bo always managed to bring out her playful side, and tonight was no different. Instead of immediately going to town as she normally did when Bo was like this, Lauren instead swayed her pelvis against Bo's, teasing them both with the occasional knee against the groin, or the squeeze of a hand against the ass.

After a particularly hard whack to the behind, the flash of Bo's blue eyes showed the tell tale sign of wanting to take charge. The doctor responded by firmly pinning Bo's hips against the wall with her own, playfully taunting, "Uh uh, Bo, haven't I taught you to savor a fine wine yet?" To prove herself right, Lauren leaned forward and took another long drought from Bo's lips, gliding her tongue just under the rim of the woman's teeth before continuing the dance that they had started just a few moments before.

With a soft sound of regret, Lauren slid her lips from Bo's mouth to her ear peppering light kisses down her neck and shoulder. If lovemaking was a science, her ex would be a Nobel laureate, but Lauren herself was well versed in any activity that required experimentation. She knew just where to place her hands as she slowly nibbled her way across Bo's collarbone, making sure to accompany each with a light lick and suckle. The doctor hummed softly in appreciation as she slipped the succubus' shirt from her body, taking a moment to admire the woman's perfect breasts and toned abs even as she inwardly chuckled at the lack of undergarments. Of course Bo came prepared, knowing just how mesmerizing Lauren found her...well, all of her, but when it came to breasts they both tended to have a one track mind.

The doctor was surprised at Bo's passivity and lack of verbal speech, but not at the succubus' passion. It seemed like the first act was hers to lead, and the doctor would make sure that she would take everything she had needed for so long. Tonight was a gift from either Bo or herself – she wasn't sure whom, and she capitalized by inciting yet another moan from Bo by pinching each nipple with enough force to change their color. The twinkle in Lauren's eyes matched Bo's. Both women knew that the succubus liked it just a bit rough, and Lauren's wicked gaze flicked down to watch the blood return to the previously white spots.

The doctor grinned as she bent over, nibbling around Bo's breasts even as both women desperately fumbled with the buttons on Bo's leather pants. Still not saying a word, Lauren grabbed Bo's wrists and slammed them against the wall behind her, her agile mouth becoming more insistent even as she slid back up to give Bo a rough, commanding kiss.

"Stay there," Lauren whispered, her deft fingers making quick work of Bo's pants, feeling like she was redefining the word 'peel' as she slipped them from her body. Lauren took a step back to admire the other woman, knowing that her aura was most likely hot enough to melt cast iron, but just not caring. As her eyes drank their fill, they drifted up to meet Bo's gaze, taking note of the woman's confidence not only in her physical appearance, but also in Lauren's company. The unspoken words in the succubus' eyes stoked the flames within her further. She could imagine Bo saying everything she wanted to hear from that one look. "I'm sorry", "Tell me about yourself", "Thank you", and "You are doing the right thing" were all drowned out by "I trust you", "I am yours", and "I love you".

Overwhelmed, Lauren took the step forward and pressed her fully clothed body as tightly as she could against Bo's, enjoying the luxury of taking the time to yet again commit the succubus' scent and curves to memory. When Bo began to wiggle in impatience, Lauren smiled and pecked a kiss upon her lover's lips, whispering "I'll be right there" before mimicking the action on the succubus' neck, a breast, her hips, and finally her stomach as the doctor sank down to her knees.

Bo's quiet growl caused Lauren to laugh outright as she enjoyed the other woman's eager nature. Bo always wanted everything immediately, and right now, Lauren found it endearing. The doctor continued to giggle to herself, even as she tugged on Bo's thighs in a subtle, unspoken request to have Bo follow her. As the succubus slid down the wall, Lauren covered her, reveling in the feel of warm, smooth skin against her satin clothes.

"Round one goes to the doctor, I think" She said, a second before licking her way down Bo's body, her kisses leaving small impressions on the woman's already moist skin. As her head slowly meandered across Bo's stomach, Lauren gripped the other woman's thighs, making sure to lightly dig her nails in to her skin. The doctor smiled to herself as she parted the woman's thighs, momentarily dumfounded by the assault to her senses.

The sight of her apartment lighting reflecting from the moisture that completely covered Bo's entrance made Lauren gasp. It took every ounce of will to not demand that her partner attend to her own need. Everything about Bo was a work of art, but the complex flower opened before her, inviting, no, demanding, that she worship it, almost led her to tears.

Knowing how finite their time together was, Lauren leaned closer to Bo, lightly running her tongue over her slit even as her fingers opened it further for her. In no time at all, Lauren found her nose pressing against Bo's clit, juices completely coating her face as her tongue explored inside the other woman.

The moment she put her mouth on Bo and consumed the heady juices that she had missed for so long, Lauren threw caution to the wind and burrowed her face even closer to Bo's core. She knew that she was risking suffocation, as Bo's thighs were already squeezing her tightly as the succubus rode the doctor as if she were some sort of mechanical bull.

Lauren did not know how long the harsh moans and gentle sighs filled the room, but eventually noticed Bo's hips raising higher and higher, forcing the doctor to twist her head to an almost painful position. Eventually, Lauren ran out of air and removed her mouth, one hand twitching as she yearned to touch her own breasts and body. Bo's cry of need snapped Lauren back to attention and glance up at the desperate woman, taking in the sight of her squirming, grasping, and desperate, dilated eyes.

"Patience, Bo. Learn it." With a deep husky voice, Lauren scolded the other woman. She pressed her tongue against Bo's clit, dancing around it with practiced grace, working a rhythm that would suit them both even as she slipped two fingers within the succubus to join the frantic drumbeat within her head. More time passed and Lauren found herself slipping another finger inside the woman who was now frantically wiggling her hips and crying out. The doctor knew that she would get a taste of Bo in a very small delta t, but knowing how much it would urge her on, continued her ministrations as if she had no idea when Bo would come.

As predicted, Lauren shortly heard a scream echoing around the room, quickly followed by the contracting of muscles and several squirts down her palm. Internally smiling to herself, Lauren slowly replaced her tongue with her other hand and languidly licked up her arm, taking in her fill of a taste so unique the doctor could only describe it as 'Bo'. She knew that she must be a mess since her face and her arm were coated with juices, but glancing up at Bo's satisfied expression, the doctor found that she didn't care.

Lauren took a moment to pant and force herself to calm down long enough to quietly speak, intent on keeping the connection that she felt with the other woman before taking the pleasure he was aching for. "Come here Bo." Lauren sat next to Bo and kissed her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on Lauren's tongue. When the kiss was over, Lauren guided Bo to rest hear head against her shoulder, internally remarking that the other woman had yet to say a word. She glanced down at Bo with concern in her eyes, only to have another inaudible conversation with her. "Thank you", "I'm sorry", and "Let's talk about your past" were there, but they were also drowned out by "I love you". For a moment, that look in Bo's eyes and the warm feeling of succubus against her were all that Lauren needed. And yet again, for a moment, as scientifically impossible as it was, both time and her heart stood still.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open as she greeted the new day. She lifted her head from her desk to look around for any sign of the succubus. As it was every morning, she was hit with a rush of disappointment when realizing that, just like last night and the night before, her desires were manifested as nothing more than a dream, with no sign that she would ever again enjoy her time with the company of her past. She needed to have a long talk with Bo using actual words, and soon, before all of the moments to do so passed them by. Because in her isolation, the doctor had realized something. The chaos Bo brought everywhere she went also gave a great gift - showing her how to cherish every moment of a life that needed to be shared with the world.


End file.
